Til Death Do Us Part
by Summer Daisies
Summary: The last day of seventh year has finally arrived. Harry is preparing to leave Hogwarts, his only shelter in an otherwise cruel world. But Voldemort is determined to give him a graduation day that no-one, Harry least of all, will forget. H&G -Death Fic-


**'Til Death Do Us Part  
Twisting Daisies  
  
Disclaimer: **Needless to say, I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of his wonderful friends, or even most of his settings, which I have borrowed from the ever wonderful Joanne Kathleen Rowling. If I did own it, indeed if I was Mrs Rowling, I wouldn't be writing this. I would be writing Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Whilst eating lots of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food.  
  
**Author's notes: **This was written for a challenge on the excellent Fawkes' Ashes forum (under the name of Lunar Eclipse). The challenge/contest was to write a fic set on either the last day of sixth year, or seventh year, and it had to include two events out of the following: 1) A student becomes a member of the staff. 2) A current staff member retires. 3) A couple get married. 4) Core characters (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville etc) begin/are about to begin new jobs. 5) A couple begin a family. I included the bare minimum, but after completing that, I decided that I had written enough already!  
  
I couldn't remember what year Harry was born in and therefore what year their year is the 'Class of'. I made an educated guess that he was born in 1984, therefore leaving Hogwarts in 2003.  
  
Also, as witches and wizards are obviously not Christian, I decided their weddings would differ from the ones that are normal in Britain, so changed it slightly. Plus, I don't have a clue what the actual vows are.  
  
Right, after all those authors notes, on with the fanfic!

* * *

  
Ginny Weasley sang happily and tunelessly as she brushed her bright copper hair. Taking out her wand, she tapped her head a few times, muttering choice words under her breath. Her vibrant hair curled into ringlets which fell gracefully onto her sky-blue clad shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Ginny stepped back to admire herself in the full length mirror of the Gryffindor 6th Years Girls' Dormitory. She had been working for the best part of an hour, and it was worth it. She looked, in her opinion, a million galleons. Today, she would be attending the 7th year's graduation ceremony, as Harry Potter's date. She hugged herself with glee. She couldn't wait!  
  
When her youngest brother (who was nevertheless older than herself) had made friends with Harry Potter, and she had been a mere twelve years of age, she had suffered a crush on Harry. As she had grown older, that had disappeared, and she found herself also becoming good friends with the famous teenager. When she was sixteen, that crush had made another appearance, except much deeper and much more painful this time. And now, at seventeen, Ginevra Molly Weasley was his girlfriend, and had been for almost a year now.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny gasped. A shooting, agonizing pain shot through her swollen stomach. Her hands flew to it subconsciously. She felt that familiar kick, as the pain continued. Soon it passed. She looked down at her gracefully curving stomach, a tender smile passing over her lips. Ginny was 7 and a half months pregnant.  
  
It had happened at the end of a particularly successful Quidditch match, where Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin 350 - 30. They had only been officially dating for just over two months, but they had both had a lot of Firewhiskey. Things happened. Unprotected things. And this protuberance was the result.  
  
However, Harry had been ecstatic, and didn't at all mind being a young father, and Ginny shared his joy. This was their baby, their future.  
  
As she sat, contemplating the past, the door opened, and Hermione Granger burst in.  
  
"Ready Gin? It's time to go!" she said excitedly. "I can't believe I'm leaving Hogwarts." She stopped, and smiled. "You look gorgeous. Harry won't be able to close his mouth!"  
  
"Neither will Ron," said Ginny, blushing furiously, as redheads are prone to do. "You look stunning too." Hermione's hair was silky and smooth, tumbling over her shoulders in controlled waves, not like the mad mass of curls it usually was.  
  
She found Harry waiting for her in the Common Room. Butterflies leapt in her stomach, as he stood up and smiled broadly.  
  
"You look gorgeous Gin," he grinned, embracing her, his hands resting on her stomach.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself!" she smiled, kissing him briefly on the lips. "Are you ready for your speech?"  
  
It was custom for the Head Boy and Girl to make a speech during the graduation ball, and this year that would be Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Just about," he shrugged, taking out a piece of paper. "It's got a terrible joke at the end though. I had to get something humorous in there, and that is supposedly it." Ginny laughed.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be great. Shall we go?" Hermione and Ron were already climbing through the portrait. They followed, Ginny on Harry's arm. Her heart was brimming with a mixture of excitement and pride. Tonight was going to be the best of her life!  
  
The ball was thoroughly in swing a few hours later. The band was playing their guitars vigorously, shaking off the dust that had accumulated on the picture frames throughout the year. As the last trembling guitar riff was played, the band bowed, and stepped down, as the meal was about to begin. Harry and Hermione took their seats at the head of the huge table, where it was tradition that the whole year would eat together, with the teachers. Ginny and Ron went to get some drinks for their dates, as Harry and Hermione were meant to be the first ones sitting.  
  
"So," said Hermione, smiling at Harry. "End of our school careers."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, sadness flickering over his face.  
  
"You're really going to miss this place, aren't you?"  
  
Harry paused, looking around. Looking fondly at the coats of arms adorning the walls, the familiar portraits, the fantastic ceiling... "You have no idea," he said, with a sigh. "I just wish..."  
  
"Wish what?" Hermione asked, as he paused once more.  
  
"I wish that I could have got rid of Voldemort before leaving school. To make a fresh start."  
  
Ginny and Ron joined them again, taking their seats either side of their dates.  
  
"Alright mate?" Ron asked, grinning at Harry over the top of his Butterbeer. "What's with the miserable face? Just think... no more exams!"  
  
"Actually Ron, if you're serious about becoming an Auror, you're going to have a lot more exams. And you're going to have to work a lot harder," corrected Hermione, stirring her drink idly with a cherry on a cocktail stick.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron moaned. "Stop saying that! They're ages away!"  
  
"Not that long! Your first exams will be coming round soon. I expect there will be an entry exam..."  
  
"Are you going to be like this all summer?" Ron demanded. Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny. They may be dating, but it didn't stop Ron and Hermione carrying on their vociferous arguments.  
  
No-one noticed a rat with a silver paw creep into the hall.  
  
The moonlight shone a cold light over the grounds of Hogwarts, silver- leafing the trees, the lake a splash of shining moonlight. A cloud shifted across the moon, plunging the grounds into darkness. Along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, wand tips ignited like fireflies in the black. Hooded figures paused on the edge, before streaming across the grass.  
  
The plates were clean of food, and more and more heads were looking enquiringly up at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I think it's time to start the speeches," Hermione muttered. "I'll go first."  
  
She stood, tapping a spoon on her glass to call for silence. "Fellow seventh years, and dates, welcome to the class of 2003 graduation feast!" There was applause. "So much has happened during our learning here, both inside and outside of the school. It has been an eventful time. We have had seven different Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, we have been attacked by basilisks, supposed murderers and Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts! And yet... we're all here. No-one has died, and we've all survived what has been a hugely turbulent time. Who knows what the future might hold? But take your time here with you. Remember the friendships, and the perils you have faced. Good luck." Hermione sat down.  
  
"Short and sweet Hermione," Ron muttered with a smile.  
  
Harry stood. "What else can I say? We emerge fully-fledged magical beings into the world. Our time here should be..." He stopped suddenly, eyes widening in fear and pain, his hands leaping to his scar, a gasp of pain escaping his lips, as he collapsed into his chair. Silence coursed through the room, as all eyes were on his form. Then, an explosion of noise hit their ears. The doors to the Great Hall were blasted open; their vision was obscured as dust billowed in all directions.  
  
Ginny was suddenly aware that Dumbledore was stood next to her. He grabbed Harry's wrist.  
  
"Harry?" he said urgently.  
  
Harry looked up at him, eyes shining in agony, his scar a vivid red on his forehead. "He's here," Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny looked towards where the doors to the Great Hall used to be, a feeling of dread flooding her chest, her heartbeat painfully loud in her ears. The dust cleared. Black cloaked figures emerged, led by a tall individual, his eyes shining blood red, and a flickering, snake-like tongue darting over his thin lips in excitement. All eyes in the Great Hall flew to him, fearing striking at their hearts. Harry stood up, Dumbledore releasing his grip as he did so. His head cleared, as he held up his wand with a shaking hand.  
  
Voldemort's eyes fell on him, his eyes glowing in triumph. "Not spoiling your party, are we Potter? We just thought you would like your last day within the safety of Hogwarts to be memorable. Crucio."  
  
Harry flung himself aside; he had been waiting for that. His shoulder protested as it hit the cold stone floor, but he was safe. He heard the curse whistle down the table, and hit the large glass window at the back of the hall, shattering it with an ear-splitting crack. He pulled himself up, to see another curse flying towards him. Quickly, he conjured up a golden shield that surrounded his entire form. It shuddered, but absorbed the spell. He dropped the shield, and sent a spell in Voldemort's direction. He disappeared, and reappeared behind Harry, a red beam of light shooting from his wand as he reappeared. Harry ducked, and a painting behind him burst into flames.  
  
"Albus? Are you not going to help?" whispered McGonagall, as she and the other teachers pushed the students back against the walls, out of the way.  
  
"No, Minerva. This is Harry's time now. We must let him fight." The students gathered together in big groups, terrified and silent.  
  
Harry spun, searching as Voldemort disappeared again.  
  
"Looking for me, Harry?" Voldemort taunted. Harry turned, to be hit by a spell so powerful he was thrown against the opposite wall, screaming under the Cruciatus. He hit the ground, and curled into a foetal position, his hands pushing against his scar, against the throbbing that felt as if it was tearing his head apart with every painful throb. His dry screams were tearing at his throat. It felt as though thousands of red hot nails were being pushed into his body, as though his heart was trying to force its way out through his ribcage.  
  
Presently, the pain ceased. Harry looked up through streaming eyes, to see Voldemort sending a curse into the midst of a group of Gryffindors, laughing cruelly as they scattered in all directions. Harry stood, trembling from head to toe from exhaustion, yet holding his wand before him. Voldemort's face was animated as he too pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
'This is it," Harry thought desperately. 'He's going to kill me now. I've failed.'  
  
"Goodbye Harry Potter. Die knowing that after killing you, I will kill the rest of this pitiful school, and I shall take particular pleasure in murdering your friends. Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot from the end of his wand, and Harry saw it as though in slow motion. Using the reflexes that he was born with, he twisted, dodging that fatal spurt of emerald, and falling to the ground. Dragging himself up, he turned, and gasped in horror as he registered what he had done.  
  
The spell hit a column at the edge of the hall. Ginny was stood below, looking up, abject terror in her face as it fell.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled. "Run!"  
  
She came to her senses, and began to run, but it was too late. A cloud of dust swirled around, and Harry blinked, trying to see. Then, the dust cleared, and he stopped, dead. All he could see of Ginny was a leg, swathed in sky-blue.  
  
Harry was filled with exploding, overpowering anger, like he had never felt before. His fatigue fell into insignificance. Everyone around him took a subconscious step back, as his wand began to spark violently, and his eyes were filled with cold, murderous fury. He twisted from where he could see Ginny, to face the Dark Lord.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled, allowing his rage to take control, and channelling it into his wand. He wanted to see Voldemort dead, he wanted him to suffer. There was a flash of blinding green light the same shade of emerald as Harry's eyes, a whooshing sound, and then silence, a silence that seemed to stretch on for hours. Harry felt his tiredness take control again, though the anger still thumped in his ears. He walked steadily over to the body, and flipped it over. Voldemort lay with empty red eyes staring up at the dark ceiling. He was unmistakeably dead.  
  
"Harry!" He twisted, upon hearing a scream... Ginny's scream. Behind him, the teachers rushed to the corpse, but he sprinted to the pile of rubble. Ginny was alive, though her leg and - Harry's heart skipped a beat - her stomach was buried in rubble. "Harry!" she whispered. "Harry... the baby..."  
  
Harry gripped her hand. "It's going to be fine," he told her, as teachers ran over to the two crouched on the ground. Harry was aware of a buzzing building up in his ears, and blackness hovering at the edge of his vision. As the teachers hurried about, yelling things that he didn't, or couldn't, understand, that blackness enveloped him, and he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Harry stirred, and opened his eyes. Everything was white... blindingly white. Was this heaven? He blinked, and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, though it just succeeded in making his head pound harder. It felt as though there was an extremely angry porcupine inside his skull. He felt someone pressing his glasses into his hand, and he put them on, his surroundings swimming into clarity as he did so.  
  
He was laid in a bed, curtains pulled around it. Hermione was watching, her eyes red and bloodshot, and a wan smile on her lips, the warmth of it not reaching her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry said, struggling into a sitting position. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"You're in St. Mungo's," Hermione said awkwardly, the smile that she had been struggling to keep on her face fading without a trace. "And Ron's with... with Ginny."  
  
"Ginny?" said Harry, the painful memories flooding back. "What happened? Is she alright? Tell me!"  
  
"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you this..." Hermione said uneasily. A Healer came through the curtains surrounding his bed.  
  
"Ah, Mr Potter. You're awake," he said, and began measuring out a beaker of clear potion.  
  
"Where's Ginny? Is she awake? Is she OK?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Yes, she's awake. She awoke before you," replied the Healer, avoiding Harry's eyes.  
  
"What? I wasn't injured," Harry said, confused.  
  
"The Avada Kedavra curse takes a lot of energy to perform, and yours was a very powerful one at that. It exhausted you." The Healer sent him a half reproachful, half appraising look. "Drink this." He passed him the beaker, and Harry downed it, wincing at the bitter taste. His head, however, stopped banging. "Of course," he continued. "The Avada Kedavra curse is illegal, and carries a life sentence in Azkaban with it. Fortunately, as it was used to dispense the most evil wizard of all time your case, I believe, is considered an exception."  
  
Harry suddenly realised that his scar wasn't aching and it wasn't painful; it felt normal for the first time in over a year. The Healer was watching him carefully.  
  
"So," Harry said. "What's going on with Ginny? How soon can she be out of here?"  
  
Hermione gave a muffled sob. He looked at her, and was unnerved to see silent tears falling from her eyes. Harry felt his heart speed up, as the Healer looked deeply unhappy.  
  
"Miss Weasley's injuries were extensive. We... we're not hopeful that we will be able to save her."  
  
Harry choked, tears springing to the back of his eyes. "Ginny's... Ginny's going to die?" he whispered, his face white. "The baby..."  
  
"The baby was fine. We delivered it this morning. It's a boy," cut in the Healer.  
  
Harry brought his knees up to his chest, and pressed his face into them, his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Hermione put her arms around him, and soon he looked up, wiping his face on his sleeve.  
  
"Can you do nothing?" he said. "Nothing?"  
  
"We've tried everything, to no effect," said the Healer heavily. "All magic can do is keep her comfortable, and... prolong the inevitable."  
  
"Can I see her?" Harry said.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She looked so small and pale in the bed, the baby's cot down at her feet. Harry crept in, and sat by her shoulder, running a finger down her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled to see him.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, swallowing hard.  
  
"Hey you," she replied. "We've got a baby." Harry smiled back, and went to the cot, lifting the tiny child out. He knelt next to her.  
  
"He's got his mother's beautiful face," Harry said softly.  
  
"But his Dad's hair," Ginny said, stroking the black that already adorned his head.  
  
They looked at each other and for no reason whatsoever burst into giggles. Harry wiped away the tears, and grasped her hand with the hand that wasn't supporting their child.  
  
"I want to marry you, Ginevra Weasley," he said.  
  
"What?" she said. "Now?"  
  
"As soon as we can. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course," smiled Ginny, tears springing to her blue eyes.  
  
"You rest," he said, standing and gently putting the baby back into his cot. "I'll sort everything." Running outside, he found Ron and Hermione talking in low voices. They looked up in alarm as he skidded to a halt.  
  
"What's the matter? Is it Ginny?" Ron stood up anxiously.  
  
"No, she's fine. We want to get married. Will you two be our witnesses?"  
  
"Of course," said Hermione. "But who's going to conduct the service?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, running his hands through his hair in desperation.  
  
"Look, there's a directory in Reception, which you can look through, and send owls to all the Marriage Conductors in the area, with pleas for help," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Hermes," Harry said, and ran off for Reception, hoping desperately that he could find someone... anyone to do this for them.  
  
Harry ripped open the last envelope. "Sorry to inform you... conducting weddings as we speak..." He dropped it onto the floor dejectedly. "That's all of them. It's no good."  
  
"There must be someone else," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Perhaps..." Hermione said. "Maybe..."  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry said quickly.  
  
"Dumbledore. He has practically everything else..."  
  
"Right," Harry scribbled a note furiously on a scrap of parchment. "Hedwig!" His owl flew down from her perch on the curtain rail, and within seconds flew at top speed out of the window.  
  
Ginny was sleeping again, Ron and Hermione had gone to get drinks, and Harry's son was sleeping in his cot. The clock in the corner ticked loudly, and Harry found himself watching it, as he sat on his chair, head in his hands. He jumped up, and paced. Why had Dumbledore not replied? Where was he? Soon, and it would be too late... Harry looked towards Ginny, whose face was as white as snow, and bit his lip, blinking furiously.  
  
The door opened, and Harry's heart leapt, but it was only Ron and Hermione. Hermione offered him a drink, but he shook his head and collapsed into the chair again, kneading his forehead with his fists. Ginny gave a little moan.  
  
The clock was ticking ... A Healer walked up the corridor ... Where was Dumbledore? ... The baby grumbled slightly in his sleep ... What if Dumbledore wasn't even registered? ... What if... What if...  
  
The door swung open, and the headmaster of Hogwarts strode into the room, hat askew. He caught sight of Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Good!" he said, taking out a book. "Are you ready Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded, and shook Ginny gently awake. "Are you ready to become Mrs Potter?"  
  
She grinned weakly, and struggled into an upright position.  
  
"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter. Repeat after me."  
  
It was custom for witches and wizards to intone the vow together, and Harry clasped Ginny's hands.  
  
"I promise to honour and love," said Dumbledore, looking at the leather- bound book over the top of his half-moon glasses.  
  
"I promise to honour and love," repeated Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Protect and comfort,"  
  
"Protect and comfort,"  
  
"Through trials and tribulations,"  
  
"Through trials and tribulations,"  
  
"Fire and pain,"  
  
"Fire and pain,"  
  
"'Til death do us part."  
  
"'Til... 'til death do us part," Harry held back the tears that he felt prick at the back of his eyes, contained the whimper of misery that was trying to force its way out of his mouth.  
  
"Let the exchanging of rings symbolize this union between you," said Dumbledore, looking up pointedly.  
  
Ron stepped forward. "Hope you don't mind mate. I went and got them while you were searching for someone to conduct the service..." He held out a purple velvet box. Harry grinned at him, and slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger as she did the same to him.  
  
"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do," said Harry quietly, a rebellious tear falling down his cheek, squeezing Ginny's hands so hard that his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do," whispered Ginny, a smile crossing her ashen face. Harry gave her one last, lingering kiss, their fingers intertwined. Her eyes fluttered closed, and Harry felt her grip slacken, her hand falling back onto the bed. She was gone.  
  
_**Daily Prophet Birth Announcements  
**_  
POTTER, James Sirius: A beautiful and healthy boy, born to Ginevra Potter (deceased) and Harry Potter.

* * *

That was the first fanfic I have ever written on here. I'm a bit of a beginner. I would really appreciate it if you would be so kind as to tell me what you think! smiles pleadingly Please. Please! Please? There's a little button just below here. It's asking you to click it. Oh yes it is! 


End file.
